Switcheroo!
by I'mWhisperingToDawn
Summary: Does Natsume really love Mikan? If he did, then he’d know which one was her even if she switched bodies right? Well, let’s see! Hotaru, Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Permy all switched bodies and told Natsume to guess which one was Mikan! ONESHOT!


**Switcheroo!**

**Summary: **Does Natsume really love Mikan? If he did, then he'd know which one was her even if she switched bodies right? Well, let's see! Hotaru, Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Permy all switched bodies and told Natsume to guess which one was Mikan!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice! Not now, not EVER!**

They all formed a half circled around him and smiled. All of them were there, except Mikan. They decided they'd tell her later.

"Natsumeeeee." They all called out to him.

"What." He said in an irritated voice.

"Do you love Mikan?" Anna asked as she was smiling ear to ear.

Natsume looked at each and every one of them. "Why the hell would you want to know that?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Anna smiled.

"Well we have something to test you on." Nonoko said mischievously.

Natsume sighed. "Tch. Whatever."

"Trust me Hyuuga, it won't be that easy." Hotaru, surprisingly said.

"We, including Mikan who isn't here at the moment, are all going to switch bodies. And you, my friend, will have to guess which one is Mikan." Permy smirked.

"How the hell do you think anybody could do that!?" Natsume yelled. What was the point of this game anyway?

"Tsk, tsk, Natsume," Anna said, ashamed. "This game, proves that you love Mikan. If you fail to guess which one is her, then I guess you don't really love her." Anna smirked.

Natsume glared at them.

"Now, here's the deal. We're all going to switch bodies, as you know. And you'll have to find us all. Once you find all of us, we'll gather, and you'll guess! Simple! It's like hide-and-seek and marco-polo all in one game!" Nonoko clasped her hands together as she smiled happily.

Natsume gave one last, hard, glare and walked away. They all sweat-dropped.

"Okay girls, let's get to work!" Permy said as she threw her fist up.

---

They were all in Hotaru's lab, including Mikan. They had captured Mikan and put her into custody and explained everything.

Harsh, right? Just to explain a simple game?

Nonoko handed each and every one of them a small tube with a greenish-bluish liquid in it.

"Eww, Nonoko-chan, this looks gross. Are you sure this is safe?" Anna said, looking at it weirdly.

"I know it will. Now everybody gather in a circle." They did as they were told. "So when I say go, you'll all drink it in one gulp, then quickly grab each other's hands. Once we've all done that, just close your eyes." They nodded.

They drank the liquid.

Linked each others hands quickly.

Then closed their eyes and relaxed.

It was weird. It was like all of their souls came out of their body. They all gathered up in the center and mixed up themselves really fast. Then, one of each soul went to a person, and entered their bodies.

Nonoko was the first to speak.

"It's done. You can open your eyes now." They all gasped.

"AHH! It's so weird seeing myself!" Mikan squealed. "Who am I! Ne, somebody tell me who I am!" She begged.

"Mikan-chan, is that you?" Anna asked.

"Yupp!"

"Well…you're…uh…you're Hotaru-chan." Mikan's smile got even bigger.

"Ne, ne, Hotaru! I'm you! Hotaru!"

"Is it safe to ask which one is Hotaru?" Permy said nervously.

"I think I know which one it is…" Nonoko said, a bit worried.

"Who?" They all asked.

Nonoko pointed to the emotionless and quiet…

Anna.

Then all of a sudden the real Anna started bawling, which was, by the way, Nonoko.

"Anna-chan!! What's wrong!" Mikan asked, panicking.

"I'm doomed Mikan-chan! Hotaru is too emotionless! She's nothing like me!"

"It's okay Anna-chan…it's okay. Calm down, everything will be just fine." Mikan soothed.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay, well I'm in Mikan's body so…" Nonoko said. "That means:

Mikan is in Hotaru's body

Hotaru is in Anna's body

Anna's in my body

I'm in Mikan's body

Uh oh…" Nonoko stopped.

"What?" Mikan questioned.

"Permy's…in her own body."

"EH!?" Permy yelled. She looked at her clothes, her hair, her hands, her feet. "Aww! That's not fun!

"Okay, well I'm going to go refresh myself because I feel all weird and disgusting." Anna said with a weirded out face.

"Same here." Mikan said. "Does anyone else feel the same?"

"Yeah." Nonoko said. Hotaru just raised her hand.

"I feel totally the same." Permy said, curious to why everyone else feels weird.

"Side affects to changing bodies. Well, Permy, you feel the same because, well, you ARE the same." Then they all walked off to get showered.

---

"Ah, I feel so much better." Mikan sighed in delight. "Now to get changed."

She walked into Hotaru's closet, and got some clothes out. "Yeah, Hotaru would definitely wear these clothes. In fact, she wore this on my birthday last year!"

Then she gasped.

"Tsk, tsk. This just won't do…I have to go get it." And so she ran off.

---

They all met back in the lab, Mikan being the last.

"Sorry guys! I had to get something really important." Mikan called as she ran towards the group. They all just shrugged and said 'It's fine.'

Then they all checked each other's clothes to make sure they looked like something they'd wear.

"Hotaru-chan! That's so off!" Anna whined.

"I'm sorry Hotaru-chan, Anna's right. That's definitely not something Anna would wear." Nonoko said as she shook her head.

Hotaru was wearing black shorts with black flats but with a strap over the middle, and a black long-sleeve shirt that said: Go Ahead and Bite Me. But Don't Be Surprised to Wake Up in A Hospital.

"Hotaru-chan!! Please go back and change!! Please!!" Anna begged.

"C'mon Hotaru, you have to do this." Nonoko dragged Hotaru into Anna's dorm and made her change.

---

Later, she came back. Everybody gasped. Hotaru was glaring at E V E R Y B O D Y.

She was wearing a white mini skirt with a large pink belt that hung loosely around the waist. She had a pink frilly shirt and two wristbands. A thick pink one with a skinny mini one that went up and down through the pink one.

**[A/N: Sorry, it's hard for me to explain xD ]**

"Okay! Let's get this started!" Mikan yelled. Let's just say, Permy wasn't too thrilled.

They all separated into different directions.

Permy was the first to be spotted. It was easy to act as Permy, well, because she WAS Permy.

Permy followed Natsume around to find the others.

The second to be found was Nonoko. Well, Nonoko's 'body'. Really, it was Anna. Anna acted as Nonoko really well. Well, seeing as they are twins…

'Nonoko' followed Natsume and Permy around to find the others.

Natsume's hands were behind his head, walking around lazily.

"This is too easy. You guys suck ass at hiding." Natsume smirked.

They both twitched. "Oh, just wait until you have to guess which body I'm- Oops, I mean Mikan's in." Anna giggled in the inside. Acting to mess up as Mikan must make him think she's Mikan.

'_Ha, Mikan's as dumb as ever. She already gave it away. Now all I have to do is find the rest. Tch. Piece of cake.'_ Natsume thought.

The third one that was found was Mikan, but really was Nonoko.

"Mou, Natsume, you make it seem easy!" She pouted, just like Mikan would. "Ne, how do you find us so fast?"

'_Shit! She seems way too much like Mikan! Maybe they 'acted' like they switched bodies, but really they didn't…Ugh. This really IS difficult…' _Natsume thought again.

They all walked around as a group, trying to find the rest. The two left to find are: Mikan (Hotaru), and Hotaru (Anna).

"Geez, those two really hide well." Permy said. They've been walking around for 10 minutes without finding someone.

_BANG!_

It sounded like something just fell. Hard.

They all ran to the sound. There, was a garbage can, fallen over, and a girl, half in, half out. Her butt was sticking out, and her skirt was flipped and you could see her underwear. She quickly crawled out of the can and got up, pushing her skirt back down.

"I'm found." Hotaru, but really Mikan, said emotionlessly. Wow, everyone was surprised. They didn't think Mikan could act like Hotaru. They were expecting a: 'Mou! I gave it away! I thought I was doing a pretty good job, don't you think, Nonoko, Anna, and Permy?'

And then screw up all their plans. But, emotionless, just like Hotaru. No smile, nothing.

"Tch. I only have I more to find."

_Rustle rustle_

The bushes.

They all walked over to the bushes, to see Anna, or should I say Hotaru, laying in the bushes, sleeping.

"Mou! Why are you sleeping!" Nonoko acted. She noticed Mikan was about to say it, and probably would've given it away, so she beat her to it. Mikan looked at her and gave her a silent 'thank you' and Nonoko returned the 'your welcome'.

Hotaru woke up. "Mmm. Oh. I'm found." She said emotionlessly. They all sweat dropped.

---

"Okay Natsume, guessing time. Which one of us is Mikan?" Permy questioned.

"Falling down in that trash can really gave the whole thing away." He said emotionlessly.

Natsume grabbed Hotaru's body, which was…Mikan.

"How'd you know!?" Anna frowned.

"Because she's wearing polka dot underwear." He said, and flipped her skirt.

* * *

**How was it!? Good? Bad? Weird? WHATEVER!**

**Just review! :D**


End file.
